


Let There Be Love

by Lothiriel84



Series: Summertime (And The Livin' Is Easy) [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Someone to lean on through the night / Your music talks to me, hits me tonight / One candle burning, I hear you say / So let there be love</i> (Simple Minds)</p><p>It is a happy ending – just not a fairytale ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let There Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to _Someone Somewhere In Summertime_ and _See The Lights_.

Real happy endings are never simple, and they’re the living proof of that. Their relationship may be discontinuous in space and time, but that doesn’t mean it’s any less happy or long-lasting; they all still live in different countries, and yet it’s not much of an issue since two of them are airline pilots and one of them is royalty.

People can’t seem to understand that they love one another, and this is the only thing that counts. Behind their lowered eyelids they’re always in the solarium of Vaduz castle, amidst the scent of flowers and the music of laughter.


End file.
